Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-26862637-20151211194904/@comment-26894223-20151218012719
Rodrigo Ootsutsuki escreveu: Jorge augusto da silva escreveu: Rodrigo Ootsutsuki escreveu: Jorge augusto da silva escreveu: Rodrigo Ootsutsuki escreveu: Nao Jorge. Kaguya e A nao sao burros, voce esta classificando eles de forma erronea. Primeiramente Kaguya nao era burra, pois soube utilizar poderes muito complexos como o Amenominaka no qual ela criou varias dimensoes e sabia manipula-las muito bem. Se for comparar Kaguya na era em que ela era viva com o restante da populaçao ela seria considerada um genio, tanto que era reverenciada como Deusa pelo povo. Mas tem um porem, nao existiam ninjas, jutsus, treinamento arduo com chakra, ja que só foi desvendado o chakra na era de Hagoromo e que por sinal criou a primeira forma de ninjutsu, o ninshu que consistia em compartilhar o chakra com as outras pessoas. Somente a partir dai que o conceito Ninja e Ninjutsu apareceram e que por seculos foram evoluindo, evoluindo e chegar no nivel avançado que é hoje. Kaguya diferente de Hagoromo nao pode ver essa evoluçao toda devido a estar selada na lua portando a definiçao dela nao é ser chamada de burra, mas sim de DESATUALIZADA, ULTRAPASSADA ou ANTIQUADA. Ja o A, ele nao é burro de maneira nenhuma. O maior defeito dele, tanto que foi citado por Mifune, é que ele é uma pessoa EXTREMAMENTE EMOCIONAL, ele nao controla seus sentimentos, qualquer coisa ele ja se explode ou tenta rushar deus e todos pela sua frente. Por isso que ele achando que Sasuke tinha capturado o Bee e ele estava morto, ele nao mediu esforços para se vingar de Sasuke mesmo a custa do braço dele em nome do amor do seu irmao e do odio pela Akatsuki. E só complementando o que o Ashura disse: 4º O Amaterasu pode ser selado atraves de pergaminhos. Quanto a luta, se tirarem os Genjutsus e o Susanoo Completo Itachi ficaria a mercê do A, ja que o Raikage tem uma velocidade capaz de escapar do Amaterasu e Itachi nao é alguem que pode gastar chakra atoa ja que ele é um mestre em controle de Chakra justamente por nao ter nascido com reservas grandes de chakra. A unica coisa que seria bom para ele seria usar o Kagutsuchi para criar barreiras e escudos para evitar a aproximaçao do Raikage, mas como ele nao possui e contando com as restriçoes Raikage vence sem sombra de duvidas. Sim Rodrigo. Pelos motivos mostrados eu os classifico assim. Kaguya sobre usar o Amenominaka pois tinha talento e poder para tal, e realmente se ela tivesse obtido tudo isso ela seria um Genio mas como não aconteceu de ela se tornar então não é considerado. Sim tenho conhecimendo do nivel intelectual de A , porem vc mesmo disse que ele é sentimental e alguem sentimentalista contra o Itachi não se sairia bem. e quanto a Amaterasu ser selada em pergaminhos vc esta parcialmente errado, já que este ultimo so pode absorver quantidades pequenas das chamas. e sobre a luta com a argumentação do Rafael podemos concuir em um empate ou na derrota do Itachi. Voce nao entendeu. Ninguem aqui esta tentando fazer considerar Kaguya é um genio, mas sim deixar claro a diferença entre ser Burra e ser Desatualizada. Se voce coloca ambas as coisas como o mesmo significado me desculpa mas é um baita erro de classificaçao ja que existe um abismo entre as duas coisas. Nao precisa ser uma pessoa fria, calculista e estrategista para lidar com Itachi. Basta ter golpes explosivos e mais chakra que ja resolve. Naruto é sentimental tambem, mas ele da uma surra no Itachi. Nao estou parcialmente errado. Foi mostrado no manga que o selamento pode sim selar as chamas do Amaterasu. O selamento do Jiraya pode ter sido lento porque ele poderia nao ser bom em Fuuinjutsus, mas pega um Uzumaki ou um perito nisso para voce ver. Sim eu entendi. Sei que não era sua entenção eu estou simplesmente demostrando minha opinião sobre esse fato que vc apresentou. Em uma batalha Dizuatalidade e falta de Inteligencia pode ser muito semelhantes, esse é um dos motivo que classifico assim. na verdade não so basta ter mais chakra e mais poder destrutivo que se resolve, esse complementos podem ate dar vantagem mais não garante a vitoria, e essa sua "comparação" sobre o Naruto foi muito simploria pois nós sabemos os argumentos da vitoria desse ultimo sobre o itachi. eu não disse que Jiraya poderia selar as chamas apenas citei que as quantidades de chamas que este pode absorver são poucas. E Jiraya é um perito em Fuuinjutsu. Nao mesmo, ela manipula dimensoes, se ela fosse como Hagoromo e tivesse se atualizado conforme as eras que foram passando, nada deteria ela. Uma pessoa com falta de informaçoes pode ser extremamente inteligente. Nao ela nao é simploria, ela é de um nivel extremo ao lado emocional. Itachi é uma pessoa que depende muito do seu Genjutsu, tanto que ele se especializou ao ponto de derrotar os inimigos apenas no genjutsu. Ninjas assim se encontrarem pessoas que podem burlar genjutsu ela se ferra completamente. Se tiver poderes explosivos acaba pressionando muito o Itachi e se tiver uma quantidade alta de chakra ele pode aumentar a velocidade corporal a um nivel capaz de desviar do Amaterasu sem problemas. Jiraia sabe usar Fuuinjutsu, mas nao é especializado nisso, ou voce esqueceu que ele e Naruto sao iguais quando ele mesmo comenta que nunca se deu bem com forumulas complicadas de selamento, tanto que os jutsus deles sao simples no quesito formulas de selos. Pode-se supor que aquele Selamento que ele usou pode ser um Fuuin mais simples. Se existem selamentos capaz de selar Bijuus, que sao massas gigantescas de chakra infinitamente superiores ao Amaterasu, entao selar meras chamas nao vai ser problema. Mas esse não foi o caso então vamos voltar ao Topico quando eu disse simploria eu me referi a esse seu argumento sobre Naruto e não relacionado Kaguya. Apesar de vc ter razão sobre Itachi ter se especializado em genjutsu, o mesmo também não so sabe esse meio de combate, apesar de que realmente sua especialidade ser ilusionismo. '''OBS: '''sobre esta do Jiraya eu tenho uma contra resposta contra o que vc citou mas como um dos Operadores do Forum pediu para que não fugíssemos desse determinado debate.